Fragments
by Reiku Toukijin
Summary: A place to store drabbles written for various contests.
1. Pretty Lies

**Title: Pretty Lies  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Shiori  
Rating: R  
Word count: 173**

**Pretty Lies**

There are fingers in his hair, and they trace cool patterns across his burning skin. Tainted fingers whisper down his face, lingering for a moment on his barely parted lips. She kisses him soundly, and he, for the moment, does not respond. Long had they played this game--cat and mouse, seductress and the seduced, predator and prey. It would end as it always had; the mouse chokes the cat, the seduced becomes the seducer, and the prey..

He wins in all ways save one. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she purrs against the hollow of his throat. Her tongue curls along the shell of his ear as she pulls him toward her. He resists and she smiles. She is a nothing, a half nothing, and soon to be all nothing.

Fingers weave into his hair and knees fall about his hips. Violet eyes swim black and from tainted lips spill pretty nothings and prettier lies. He kisses her briefly; his hand skims the swell of her hip. "Hanyou," he mumbles, not to her, but himself.


	2. Sometimes

****

Title: Sometimes

Genre: Angst/Introspective

Pairing: Sessmom/Inupapa, Izayoi/Inupapa

Word Count: 375

****

Sometimes

Izayoi is a pretty thing, but nothing impressive. He thinks she is lovely and knows she is kind. When she is insipid he finds it charming. She is human, a mortal, an insignificant, whose fragile, achingly short life is ever in need of protection.

Sometimes he loves her.

For Izayoi he cast aside a devoted wife who loves- loved- him beyond reason and gained the ire of a son. He is uncertain which is the greater pain.

His wife is beauty personified, strength beyond measure, power unyielding, and wisdom of the ages. The flow of centuries, the ebb of time, they have been kind to her. She grows powerful whilst he simply grows old. He loves her still, but it was better to leave, than to be left.

Sesshoumaru is his mother's child. He was born with a pragmatic heart and passionate soul buried, ever protected, beneath walls of shimmering ice. Never again shall he breach those frigid walls. For it is difficult for a child to forgive his mother's tears.

Izayoi loves freely and smiles sweetly. She is a gentle soul with an innocent mind. She needs him greatly.

Izayoi is flickering mote of light. His wife, his son, they are stars.

He pets Izayoi's head, threading his clawed hands into her ebony tresses. His mouth brushes against hers in the barest of kisses. She blushes and he smiles.

Demurely she basks at his feet and gazes up at him as if he were a god. She lays her head against his knee and sighs like a content child. She dozes and he reflects.

He thinks of his son and the child, soon to be, which should never have been. He thinks of old battles and new wars. He thinks of his wife, alone in her moonlit castle.

Izayoi thinks of fairytale weddings and a house filled with the pattering of tiny feet. She dreams of silken kimono, lovely ladies, sturdy castles, and powerful samurai heroes. She has found her hero, her knight-errant, though she was in no danger until he crossed her door.

"I love you," she murmurs causally, empty, and all too freely.

He stares hard, nearly glares, and then softens, relents. Her words are a salve, a haphazard bandage, for his guilt-poisoned soul.

He loves her--sometimes.


	3. Mirror

**Title: Mirror**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairings: Inuyasha/Izayoi**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 103**

**Mirror**

Izayoi hums a sweet lullaby and she gently runs her fingers through her young son's silvery hair. He curls against her side and runs his tiny-clawed hands through her inky hair. They are entwined mirrors, skewed reflections of another time.

She smiles and the light dims in her eyes.

"Mama?"

With twin voids she gazes down at her dozing son. "Hmm?" she hums absentmindedly, her thoughts on one distant and departed. Her son speaks again, but Izayoi does not hear. Her voice lowers, grows hollow, to match her eyes. "You look so much like your father."

Inuyasha tries to reply, but his words are smothered beneath his mother's lips.


	4. Beads

****

Title: Beads

****

Genre: Romance

****

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

****

Rating: PG

****

Word Count: 123

****

Beads

Inuyasha stared into the dark night, and even darker well. His ears twitched, his senses alert, to any sound, any movement out of place in this secluded area of the forest.

Absentmindedly his fingers brushed his rosary, its cool beads rattling together beneath the roughened pads of his fingers. He had fought for her, cried for her, bled for her, and nearly died for her. Risked life and limb for her, and though he tried not to loved her.

She loved him--she said, almost too freely. And yet, he was still bound, still tied to her whim. The rosary was a reminder of their bond, the shinning symbol of their love.

Though Inuyasha could not help but wonder--If their bond was truly strong, and their love was so deep. Why they needed a reminder?


	5. Made Whole

****

Title: Made Whole  
**Genre:** Drama

****

Character: Kagome  
**Word Count:** 138

****

Made Whole

Bruised, battered, and exhausted she climbed up, and out, of Bone gobbler's well for the final time. Her collarbone was broken, and her knee was sprained.

Nonetheless she smiled, nearly giddy, and bit her lip to hold back the laughter, which threatened to spill. But, she wanted to laugh, she wanted sing, she wanted share with the world her triumph-- She won.

Naraku had been defeated, and the jewel.. She unclenched her bloodstained hand to gaze at the perfect sphere. Suddenly, she understood why it was coveted, why so many, good and evil, desired its power. It was precious, beautiful, like a newborn child.

And now, now it was hers, and none could take it from her. For none could stop her now, they had already tried. _failed_

She smiled, as the shikon no tama glowed in agreement.


	6. Next Time

****

Title: Next Time

****

Genre: General/Romance

****

Pairing: Kouga/Rin

****

Word Count: 169

****

Next Time

Kouga glared at her, his azure eyes fixed upon the raven hair beauty before him. She had stalked him, his comrades, and cast his world into nightmare. Destroyed his haphazard creations and proved as elusive as the wind. She is relentless as a storm, as driven as the rain, and as merciless as the burning sun.

Some days they fought bitter, bloody battles. Others she scratched bloody welts in his back as he nibbled the insides of her thigh. Nights were spent with her above him, curses, bitter oaths spilling from her pretty lips.

He killed her once, and yet she lived, bent on revenge bitter oaths. Next time she would kill him. It was always next time.

Somewhere behind he heard "shink," a sound which spoke of tempered steel against fine, polished wood. He turned ever confidant, ever over sure. "This time it's over."

Silently she lunged, and just as silent he blocked her feeble swing. After all, she is only human. He smirks, a roguish grin. "Rin."


	7. A Bone to Pick

****

Title: A Bone to Pick

****

Genre: Humor/parody

****

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/OC

****

Word Count: 458

****

A Bone to Pick

"Darling you're being rather abstract."

"Abstract?" repeated the couple's young daughter in disbelief. "Mother he's been raving for over an hour!"

"Ming Yue," her mother reprimanded with a small frown. "Your father does not rave." Her warm violet eyes met her husband's cooler golden. "Rant perhaps," she acceded dryly. "But never rave."

Her husband, _'hmphed'_ response and, at least for the moment, fell silent.

"But mother," Ming Yue began, determined not to let well enough alone. "It was just a rice ball."

"It was **my** rice ball," her father reminded, punctuating every other word.

"Daddy," she half whined, half pleaded as she circled her arms around her father's waist, peering pleadingly into his impassive visage. "You're not seriously angry with Uncle Inuyasha over a rice ball. He was five!"

Her lord father, Sesshoumaru, demon prince, undisputed lord of the west, slayer of hundreds, heralded genius of the literary world, self-made millionaire, and avid stamp collector stubbornly lifted his chin and once again refuted his earlier claim. However, if Ming Yue had not known better, she would have sworn there was a hint of pouting beneath his dour tone.

"Daddy!" Ming Yue groaned ineffectually, and pulled away. "Hating Uncle because he's a disgrace is one thing, but…"

"Ming Yue," Sesshoumaru interrupted tersely. "The half breed has done far worse."

The adolescent daiyoukai nodded grimly. "I know-" her lips thinned, her face twisting in sudden rage "-cutting off your arm was unforgivable!"

But, as quickly as she was angered, she calmed and gathered the cool, impassive resolve of her station. "But it was five hundred years ago. And-"

Her mother snorted and ran her hand down her husband's long ago restored arm. "Ming-chan," her mother corrected, her tone condescending.

"Such trivial matters never once troubled your father-" she smiled sweetly, and lovingly stroked Sesshoumaru's cheek. "-And as much as I hate to admit it. He did have it coming." Ignoring her husband's icy glare, she sighed and shook her head. "No, what Inuyasha did was far worse."

Horror mixed confusion colored Ming Yue's pale face. What could possibly be worse she could not fathom. She searched her father's glowering visage, haplessly for even a solitary clue.

Sesshoumaru met his daughter's searching gaze. He curled his hands into white knuckled fists and steeled himself, ready to make known his half-brother's deplorable crime. It was a crime greater than being born half human, and far greater insult than inheriting the sword undoubtedly worthier the greater son.

"What?" Ming Yue whispered, dread filling her being as horrible realization finally struck her. Could her hanyou uncle truly have committed such an atrocity? She swallowed hard, and worriedly met her father's eyes. His words confirmed her suspicion.

"He dirtied fluffy."


	8. Coral

****

Title: Coral  
**Genre: **Angst/General  
**Character: **Sango  
**Word Count**: 89

Coral

She fights, lives, and bleeds. She worries for Kagome-chan, dodges, out of habit, Houshi-sama's advances. She keeps her distance from Inuyasha, while she cuddles with Kirara. Outwardly she is determined, but sad, a martyr with an unwanted cause.

Inwardly she is an aching void.

She sleeps, dreams, and wishes for death. She is brave, but not brave enough, or perhaps she is cowardly, but not cowardly enough. It matters little, she will go on, she will fight, and she will bleed.

She will live on until the end.


	9. Survivor

****

Title: Survivor

****

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

****

Word count: 149

****

Survivor

It was over, but the victory was empty.

Naraku was vanquished and the shikon no tama purified, but; his companions, slaughtered. He was alone again. Alone, as he had been before he met Kagome, and Miroku, and Sango, and Kirara. Was it Kagome who he'd lost first? Perhaps it was Sango or Miroku; he couldn't remember. It was all a chaotic menagerie of blades, wind, and miasma. And that was the pain, greater than guilt, which cut the deepest.

The rustle of silk, the re-sheathing of a sword, and the echo of departing footsteps, all rang loudly in his ears. There would be no miracles, and no boons from a sword blessed with a dead lord's power.

An unspoken invitation was offered, but Shippou paid it no heed. As a red scrap of cloth fluttered to the broken ground, he drew up his knees, hugged them close, and wept. 


	10. Treasure

****

Title: Treasure

****

Genre: Angst/Drama

****

Pairing: Toutousai & Sessmom

****

Word Count: 179

****

Treasure

"Toutousai," the Lady commanded flatly. "It's time."

Toutousai doddered forward, hammer slung over one shoulder. The old man sighed, scratched a scabby spot on his baldhead, and stood beside the Lady. "The Inu no Taisho…"

The Lady smiled sadly, and stared into the distance. "He doesn't have much time left."

Toutousai kept his silence, though if truth were told he was stunned, nearly outraged. The Inu no Taisho was in the prime of his life and one of the most powerful youkai to walk the land.

Then, as if reading his thoughts, she explained.

"He's an ember in dark," she whispered enigmatically. "It's why he loves humanity." The Lady sighed and pressed her clawed hands against her still flat belly.

Toutousai frowned, not completely understanding. "If you told him, he would return."

"I know," she said softly. "And I know he loves me, but-" her tone firmed, and grew commanding. "My sword."

His work stubbed hands placed a sword, barely cooled from forge fire, in The Lady's elegant hands. "What will you name her?"

She tossed back her white hair, and looked every inch the daiyoukai.

"Takara."


	11. Unperfect Match

****

Title: Unperfect Match

****

Genre: Dark humor/Romance

****

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Jakotsu

****

Word Count: 138

****

Unperfect Match

Sometimes Sesshoumaru cursed his father.

Most notably recently, when in the course of his wanderings, he happened upon a shallow grave. Tenseiga beckoned and Sesshoumaru, with no reason not to, complied. Which brought him to his newest, and decidedly most aggravating hanger-on.

"Sesshoumaru-saaaama," A distinctively male voice crooned seductively.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as his hand reached for Toukijin. He was uncertain what was worse, the constant catcalls and resulting deaths, or Tenseiga's immediate, hounding demands for revival.

He sighed and joylessly slashed through the man before him. The body had barely struck ground before Tenseiga was in his hand. Sesshoumaru frowned at the beckoning sword and effortlessly slashed the creatures of the netherworld.

As he watched the smaller man crawl, grinning and pleased, to his feet, he realized he knew the 'worst part'.

Jakotsu liked it.


	12. All I Want

****

Title: All I Want

****

Genre: Romance/Humor

****

Pairing: Inupapa/Sessmom

****

Word Count: 564

****

Note: Minor Movie 3 spoilers

All I Want

Amayami eyed her recently revived husband with a wary eye. Sighing in annoyance, she rubbed circles against in her rounded belly. The infant was not the only one agitated this morning. 

"Touga, you don't need an another sword," she began, but paused in light of the rapid kicks her unborn child delivered to her bladder. It seemed, even within the womb, the child sided with its brooding father. Glancing up at his glowering, though pouting, visage she continued. "Or any sword for that matter."

Tenderly she pressed soothing kisses to his lips and along the jagged stripe on his cheek as she combed her fingers through his silvery hair. Winding his arms around her, he slowly began to return her kisses.

After a moment, he pulled away to revealed where his youngest son had inherited his sense of tact. "Izayoi would have let me have one."

His wife- his beautiful, serene, calm, powerful, deadly, and highly volatile when pregnant, wife smiled. Inwardly he cringed, knowing from hard earned experience, there were few things as frightening as his wife's smile.

"Yes," she said simply, her tone even, "and as I recall she also let you run into a burning building."

He pulled away sharply, suddenly angry and ready to defend the woman he, for a time, loved. "She didn't let me," he retorted. "That I did on my own accord."

Amayami's smile vanished, her brow rising slightly above its usual graceful arch. "Yes," she acceded dryly. "And that makes it _so_ much better."

Scowling, Touga crossed his arms over his chest, huffily turning away. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" he asked plaintively, ready to have words with the one responsible for this mess. _Why oh why couldn't Sesshoumaru have been the irresponsible one?_

Yet, another question seemed more pertinent. Which was, of course, why did his eldest, and oh so responsible son, wait five centuries to revive him.__

The question remained unanswered as Amayami slid her arms around his waist, while planting placating kisses to his throat and jaw. "At work," she almost purred, her hands sliding into his shirt.

Pretending to be unbothered by her amorous ministrations he stared past her. "What exactly is it that he does?" he asked, before kissing her swiftly. Slowly, almost of their own accord, his fingers fumbled over the fastenings of her coveralls.

"He's a doctor," she answered, helping him with the unruly fasteners. Then clarified. "A healer."

Touga frowned. "Sesshoumaru is a healer?" He was skeptical, and rightfully so, for he knew his son to care nothing for the sick or wounded.

Shrugging elegantly, Amayami wound her arms around his neck and offered the only explanation she could fathom. "They pay him to cut people."

Touga sighed, shaking his head. Although he had to agree it did make a sort of twisted sense. "I…see."

She smiled and drew as close as the bulge of her belly would allow. Caging his face with her hands she stopped a kiss. "Touga," she murmured on the tail end of a sigh. 

Touga pulled away slightly, his lips hovering over hers. It seemed, the centuries had not changed her insistence of speaking at the most inopportune times.

"Alright."

Her words were a puff of breath as she nibbled seductively at his ear. _'Alright?'_

She chuckled softly, her white hair sliding from her shoulders as her head fell back. "You may have another sword, " she replied playfully. "But, I do draw the line at five."


	13. Seasons

****

Title: Seasons

****

Genre: General

****

Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Rin

****

Word Count: 100

****

Seasons

There once was a live-dead girl who loved an almost-man. Together they lived with Spring, and although the almost-man would deny, happily.

Until one day, whimsical Summer came and stole the girl down its widening path. And although, in his heart, the man longed to follow, he spoke not a word.

Eventually Summer abandoned the girl to gentle Fall, which in turn abandoned her to tired Winter. It was then the saddened live-dead girl looked back, realizing the almost-man had not followed.

He could not, for he was but an almost-man, and she had fled like frost in his eternal spring.


	14. Of Two Lifetimes

****

Title: Of Two Lifetimes

****

Genre: Angst/Romance

****

Pairing: Kagome/Kouga

****

Word Count: 213

Of Two Lifetimes

Inuyasha was the love of her two lifetimes. It didn't matter that he was insecure, demanding, and jealous or that he was ignorant, arrogant, peevish, and vitriolic. Kagome loved him all the same.

And Kouga was the boy she never took seriously. That would spend two life times and five hundred years chasing her. And when she died, as mortals do, chasing her memory.

He was destined to be second best. Even in his next life where he was handsome and witty and wealthy and loving. The school boy who worshipped the ground she tread upon.

But he didn't know about that life or the smiling, eager, and oh so oblivious boy he'd become. The one who could offer her everything.

He could only offer her something now.

Kagome smiled nervously as she shuffled her feet in the dirt. And for a moment Kouga let himself believe there was something in her eyes beyond friendship.

"Kouga-kun," she murmured, no more than soft hum of syllables. "I still love Inuyasha. That's he's-" she swallowed, tears misting in her eyes. "I don't love you."

"I know," he said, turning on his heel only to be stopped by her hand on his arm. Gazing at her, his face holding all the confidence Inuyasha had never possessed.

"But," she whispered as she slid her hand down his arm to take his hand. "I want to try."

Kouga smiled and squeezed her hand, realizing that second best didn't always mean first loser


	15. Wail of the Void

****

Title: Wail of the Void  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairing:** Sango/Miroku  
**Word count:** 186

****

Wail of the Void

Jade beads, bound with holy power, shattered in his hand. Desperately, Miroku clenched his fist, holding back the void, in effort to save all that had become dear. Her. Them. Her.

His bellowed warning rang unheard beyond the wail of the void. Pivoting on his heel he gave his companions on last sorrowful glance. It was then Sango burst forward, unthinking, only to be tackled to the ground.

She shrieked, her voice cutting through the darkening wind as she tore and bit into the hanyou's flesh. After loosing so much, she would loose no more without a fight.

Miroku looked sad, brave, and oddly content. He had always known, no matter how he denied, this day would come. And now that it was here, his only regret was he never told her. That none of the girls that caught his eye, could ever catch his heart. It belonged to Sango.

__

I should have told her.

Their eyes met and she smiled, knowing in that instant what he longed to say.

Then he smiled, beatific, like a saint, and without hesitation, turn the void, his curse, and her savior, upon himself.


	16. Bellflower

****

Title: Bellflower  
**Genre: **General  
**Word Count: **100

****

Bellflower

She was born on a misty morning early in spring. Dew was wet on the grass, the trees were ethereal. Watching as the first shoots of flowers pushed through the soil of her mother's grave.

When she died it was late summer. The grass was browning, the trees touched with fire, and the flowers heavy with vibrant blossoms.

Many seasons past, until she was reborn. This time as a twisted, fragmented mockery of herself. Again, as fate would have it, she would lead her mother unto death.

She was a flower that blossomed amongst corpses. Ironically, her father had named her Kikyou.


	17. Plait

****

Title: Plait  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Yura/Kouga  
**Word Count:** 100

****

Plait

Kouga is a wolf wrapped in fur, she's hair wound in tresses.

He loots, raids, and kills for pretty fur. As Yura hunts, tracks, and slaughters for lovely hair. Afterward, they wind each other in their trappings. Yura hadn't minded, for fur is simply an unrefined sort of hair.

But, what Kouga doesn't want to admit is that he's discontent. Unhappy with his place as beta-male. So, he conquers his pack, ousts the alpha-male, believing it will bring him what he wants -power, respect, and some semblance of strength.

Watching, Yura weeps, not for the pack, but for the ruined, blood soaked hair and fur.


	18. Ebb

****

Title: Ebb  
**Genre: **Introspection  
**Word Count: **89

****

Ebb

A death-pale girl, robed in white, mutely watches her mirror's magic sights.

Within its depths, man and beast twist and decay. Would be heroes rise to battle fallen heroes as castles give way to skyscrapers.

Nothing escapes the ebb of sluttish time.

Sheltered in the void, hidden within the ever-expanding darkness of eternity, Kanna watch-wishes. Longs for what no one wants, but everyone owns.

Kanna doesn't want death, not really. But she doesn't want nothing either. Haplessly, she watches countless lifetimes. Searching for the Something that will remake Nothing.


	19. Wooden Nickles

****

Title: Wooden Nickels

****

Genre: snark

****

Rating: G

****

Word count: 200

****

Wooden Nickels

After the defeat of Naraku, Monk and Taijya, with Fire-Cat and Kitsune in tow, struck out to begin their lives anew. They had less than nothing, but were willing to work hard, sleep sound, and most importantly live well.

Alas, the same could not be said of the Miko and Hanyou who skipped merrily into the depths of an old dry well. Ready to begin their lives, a modern life, away from hardship, prejudice, conflict, and war.

The first six months were pleasant, and the Miko's family was delighted to have the devoted pair. But as the months turned into a year, and then another, their welcome became a little strained.

The Hanyou was uneducated and bored and the Miko was a termagant and a nag. Neither had useful skills, unless one counted the ability to love each other utterly.

And so, they were very happy.

That is, until one day when the lights flickered and the appliances ceased their buzzing. The Hanyou tried in vain, fighting valiantly as he fought bitter foes in the past, but to no avail.

For whilst a love might transcend time it cannot pay the electric bill.


	20. Discordance

****

Title: Discordance  
**Genre:** General  
**Word Count:** 105

**Discordance**

Hidden within the dark recesses of his soul lies a solitary truth. No more than a waking awareness.

Proof that, Onigumo is not the only heart that beats within.

In restless dreams and waking nightmares a life's truth is revealed.

Souls are nothing more than flashing rhythms and shifting tones that crescendo within a structure. Falling away, in death, to low mournful hums.

Naraku doesn't fully understand, but he is undeterred. Composing melodies and harmonies with his twisted flesh. Weeping lives, laughing deaths crescendo and crescendo, until they blend in perfect pitch.

His creation is a masterpiece, a symphony of silence.

He calls it Nothing.


	21. Perpendicular

****

Title: Perpendicular  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K(G)  
**Word Count:** 117

At one, almost two, Souta still believes in monsters.

Rin hopes the monsters don't believe in her.

At three, almost four, Souta thinks his father was stolen by a monster called disease.

Rin knows the only real monsters are those called humans.

At five, almost six, Souta is too warm in his coat and too cold in his shirtsleeves.

Rin wishes she had the luxury of either.

At seven, almost eight, Souta meets a boy in the form of a monster.

Rin meets a monster in the form of a boy.

At nine, nearing forever, Souta gains a hero and loses a sister.

Rin loses her life and gains a family.

For the first time, she feels lucky.


	22. Bitter Housepeople

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, staring down at her tea. "I know what Kagome-chan does is important, but…"

"But what?" snapped the daiyoukai woman. "Face it. Your kid is a selfish brat, just like mine." She gestured with her after-dinner cigarette. "At least people remember you. I was married to the Inu no Taishou for three-centuries and who do they remember? Not me, but some trollop from the wrong side of the territory-" she offered an apologetic smile to the woman across the table- "No offense, Izayoi-chan."

Izayoi waved her hand and blushed. "Oh, no Amayami-sama," she said, covering her face with her hands. "After all, I really can't complain, Inu-no-Taishou-sama _did_ give me the best thirty-seconds of my life."

Amayami smirked and Izayoi giggled as Mrs. Higurashi choked on her tea. She had to admit these Sundays out with girls were rather enjoyable, except…

"I just don't understand," sobbed a voice. "I do and do for them and they never appreciate it."

Amayami snuffed her cigarette, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. 'Not again.'

"Kanna never talks to me," Naraku blubbered. "Hakudoushi is always trying to overthrow me. And then my Kagura-"

"My son's stalker?"

Naraku ignored the comment, bursting into tears. "Where oh, where did I go wrong?"


	23. In Hindsight

****

Title: In Hindsight

****

Genre: Romance/Humor

****

Rating: PG

Word count: 300

In Hindsight

It had started with winning smile and an innocent flirt.

"Will you bare my child?"

Somehow he failed to notice she was youkai. Although, in hindsight, that she took him up on the offer should've been an indication.

Still, she was beautiful, so damn beautiful.

No, she wasn't, his mind insisted. Reminding him that beneath that moon pale flesh and shimmering opaline hair was a giant dog with dark glowing eyes.

No, she wasn't a woman at all, but rather a terrible and powerful daiyoukai-_with long, graceful legs that flared into soft, sensual hips. Which tapered into a sleek muscled waist that curved into tender, luscious, wondrous…_

Miroku laughed nervously as the daiyoukai woman glided forward. Perhaps it was time to stop thinking. _Yes, that was quite a good idea._

"Monk," she said sharply, claws trailing down his robe. Shredding the violet fabric in their wake. "How long do you plan to keep me waiting?"

"Ah, hime-sama," Miroku began. A nervous smile spread across his features as he waved apologetically. "It's against my religion."

He was about to congratulate himself on his rather clever save when she chuckled lowly.

"Foolish, Monk," she admonished, fisting her hands into the tatters of his robe. "I care nothing for the barbarisms of human religion."

Then without further word, she shoved him back on the futon and crawled up over him to straddle his waist.

Miroku looked nervously at the door. Any moment Inuyasha would burst in and save him from this youkai with perfect breasts--er, bloodthirsty tendencies. Yes. For now, he needed stall. _Yes_,_ stall_.

"Hime-sama," he began, shivering as she pressed moist kisses to his jaw. "Why exactly do you look like Sesshoumaru?"

She lifted an elegant brow, before smacking his chest playfully. "Silly, human," she purred, licking his ear. "Sesshoumaru looks like me."


	24. Misguided

****

Title: Misguided  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **Bad parenting  
**Note: **Written for iy15

****

Misguided

His wife sighed. As his wife sighed almost constantly, the Inu no Taishou did nothing save lounge seductively on his futon.

But she simply sighed again, and looked longingly out their bedroom window. Frowning he rolled until he hovered above her on one arm. She arched her brow and he smiled rakishly, free hand roaming down her sleek muscled curves.

He dipped his head to nibble her ear. "What's wrong dear?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. It was what had been wrong the last century. _Here it goes._

"The boys."

He kissed her soundly, tongue flicking lightly over her lips. "What about them?"

"We just up and abandoned them," she snapped, wiggling out from under him. "We're bad parents!"

Inu no Taishou fell to the mattress, with a "humph," face buried in the pillows. "We didn't abandon them," he insisted, voice muffled. He rolled to his side and gave her his best, "come hither" stare, and then waved. "Besides, ruling was boring."

"Boring!" she fumed. "I can't believe you."

He blinked at her.

His wife stood and paced the room. If she weren't naked, he probably would have minded.

"You're so irresponsible," she ranted, ticking off on her clawed fingers. "You left Ryuukossei were any moron could unseal him, you hid a fake pearl to your fake grave in your son's eye, and then left some idiotic riddle just to annoy Sesshoumaru, you nailed Tenseiga to a tree, you left that poor girl in a blizzard, you faked our deaths, you taught Nara-"

Her eyes narrowed with a scowl. "And you got me pregnant again."

Her husband smiled smugly and returned to his earlier lounging. "You love me."

She plopped beside him, defeated. "I am clearly misguided."


	25. The Maid and the Dog

****

Title: The Maid and the Dog  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)

****

The Maid and the Dog

Far to the east, where reedy grasses danced and swayed along rolling and wandering plains, there lived a mighty Dog Lord.

He was a cruelly fearsome creature. One who struck terror and awe in all who looked upon him. Wisely, for he was as beautiful as he was powerful and as cold as he was cruel. Frighteningly, he held the power to cleave heaven and sunder earth.

The Dog Lord had wandered for many years with only a loyal vassal as company. The vassal was very wise and exceedingly proud of his Lord. He was, however, worthy of great praise for none were braver or more loyal than he.

Once he met a maid who was very plain, but possessed a radiance that made her divine. Foolishly she sought to aid him, only to be saved in kind.

Indebted the maid traveled with the dog and they shared many adventures. Wandering upon treacherous seas and through foreboding mountains.

Always did the dog dutifully protect the maid, even if he claimed otherwise.

Until one day, a silent foe slipped passed the dog's watchful eye. A twisted and sluttish creature, envenomed with the surest poison. Time.

Although gravely wounded, the maid managed to smile as she bid him not to mourn. It was then, the dog tried to shatter heaven, but some gates are well and truly barred.

He laid her out on a babbling brook and watched her drift away on lily pads. Staying until her pale form slipped beneath the shallow waves and into the arms of eternity.

Perhaps in her memory, for none could truly say, he went on to live as he did. Wielding harsh justice and harsher mercy. He changed the world one sword strike at a time.

Despite all his deeds and ever-increasing followers, he never forgot his maid. Realizing that while death might slay love, it cannot touch friendship.

Some thought him a hero and others insisted he was a despot. Later he would abandon both and be called husband and father.

But to the maid he was just Sesshoumaru-sama.


	26. Sinners

****

Title: Sinners  
**Rating:** T(PG-13)  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Pairing(s):** Sessmom/Inupapa, Inupapa/Izayoi, Izayoi/Ryuukossei  
**Word Count:** 270

****

Sinners

He came to her one night, battle-torn and tired, and professed to not loving her. Then he staggered back to the west and his pretty wife with eyes of blue.

Afterward, Izayoi simply sighed, leaning back on her cushions, and eyed the sword he commissioned in her honor.

As confessions go, his was most unspectacular. She wasn't certain what she expected; more fuss perhaps, an apology certainly.

I'm sorry I broke your heart, but it wasn't as though you gave it to me.

She forgave him, because it was proper, and Izayoi was nothing if not proper. But no amount of decorous grace could sooth the spite pricking at her breast.

No, she would not forgive the Inu no taishou for leaving her before she could leave him. Thus, hate began to poison her heart and festered as the cursed-blessing within her grew.

When word spread of her condition, he returned and her heart, now putrid, skipped a beat. Only to shrivel at the earnest promises that dripped from his lips.

My wife and I will care for the child. You needn't worry, I promise.

Izayoi smiled, waving as he left. Despite slow coldness creeping into her limbs. He had said nothing about her.

Time passed, as it's wont to do, and as discarded lovers often are, she was given a second chance with someone new.

Izayoi clung to him at night, whispering the Inu no Taishou's wrongs in his ear. One night as she impaled herself upon him, he promised her revenge.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered as she began to move. "Do you really promise?"

Ryuukossei's clawed hands smoothed up her swollen belly. "I promise."


	27. Stones and Shores

****

Title: Stones and Shores

****

Genre: Angst/Introspective

****

Pairing(s): none

****

Rating: K (G)

****

Word Count: 174

His eyes were sick of weeping, though tears no longer flowed.

How he wished time could flow backward, sailing on an ocean of toil and tears.

She was mortal and he was youkai. Never was her life meant to crash against the jagged stones of his heart.

The bitterest tears are shed over deeds undone and words unsaid. It was foolishness to shed them for a mortal girl, but he did so gladly.

Pity, his eyes were too tired to weep.

She was gone now and no ships or blades of heaven could ever lead her from her rest.

Now he was left with an ever-filling ocean of regret. Forever knowing that he had never loved her enough.

"Jaken," his master called, his voice sounding like wind through sails. "We're going."

He turned, gentle waves lapping at his ankles, and followed the sea toward eternity.


	28. Candid

Title: Candid

Genre: Snark?

Rating: PG

Word count: 200

****

Candid

"As I recall, you were born in summer," his mother said, smiling. "Your father was off fighting the cat clans or fucking one of his whores-"

"My Lady!" Myouga exclaimed, scandalized.

The Lady made a "tut-tut" sound, waving her hand. "Please Myouga, you know as well as I, the number of hanyou children I had to turn away."

Reluctantly, the flea nodded. She did have a point.

"And half of them were cat-hanyou," she said sharply. "Cats! My Inu-no-Taishou was talented, but he wasn't that talented. And I won't even mention those who claimed to be half-miko.

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched as a vague memory of two-tailed, blue kitsune hanyou flashed before eyes. She had a horse with a single ivory horn and had tried to "melt his icy heart".

Fortunately, his mother took her declaration as a death threat and that was the end of-

"Serenity!" his mother said smugly and sighed. "I suppose it doesn't really matter what your father was doing. Most of the time he just wandered around aimlessly and stared off cliffs."

Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru felt chided.

"Anyway, you were born in summer," she said, tweaking his nose, then frowned. "Or was it your sister?"


	29. Flicker

Title: Flicker

Genre: Romance/angst

Word Count: 183

****

Flicker

His wife was wise and powerful, cold and beautiful. Her smiles were as rare as precious jewels.

Izayoi was naive and fragile, warm and lovely. Her smiles were as common as brass coins

His wife wanted nothing, needed no one. Not a guardian or a protector or even something as trivial as a companion.

When they made love, she clung to him as if he were her world.

Izayoi wanted everything, needed everyone. A guardian, a protector, and a companion, she demanded those things and more.

His wife's only demand was that he returned home once in a while.

Unfortunately, Inu no Taishou was a creature that wanted to be needed, needed to be wanted. So, he went Izayoi on the nights of the new moon.

She didn't cling to him, didn't move with him, and didn't call his name. There was no passion in her embrace.

Inu no Taishou soon realized the true difference between his wife and lover.

Izayoi was candle burning at both ends, whilst his wife was smoldering star.

He was damned to know which was the more real.


	30. Ides

****

Title: Ides  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Word Count:** 235

****

Ides

The wind was changing again.

Kanna had been watching the late-summer storm for hours. Lightning snaked over the tiny set of caverns she called home as the wind howled like a wounded beast.

Rain ran in torrents, forming a watery curtain, down the mouth of her cave. She was safe, and had no reason to worry, except..

She pressed her mirror to her breast, feeling a painful twinge flare across her back. A cool breeze gusted, bringing relief from the muggy air, but the pain still bit at her back.

Like a spider

Kanna rose and padded to the entrance of her cave. Another jolt ran across her back, and her hand dropped to touch the edge of her scar. Tracing the rough-slick skin as her free hand held her mirror.

Stepping forward, almost into the water, she fingered its gilded edges. Many things can happen over time. Schemes are laid to rest and villains are defeated by soon-to-be-forgotten heroes.

She watched it all within her mirror.

It, like she, was the last piece of Naraku. The only gift, other than life, he had bequeathed to her. She could still remember when it had took two hands to hold.

Lightning flashed again, flickering in the mirror's edge. Many things happened over time.

I want to be free.

The mirror slipped from Kanna's hands, shattering.

She stepped through the curtain, out into the summer storm, and did not look back.


	31. Father's Sake

****

Title: Father's Sake  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **Reiku is a bad person.

****

Father's Sake

"I dun't why yer complain'," the Inu no taishou said, tossing back another cup of sake. "I gave ya a perfectly good hanyou, er, brother-" he drained another cup and shook his fist at nothing in particular. "Brother tha's a hanyou."

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched as his father belched loudly.

"Eh, yous 'poiled little brat," his father muttered, and reached for his other bottle, only to find it empty. Faced with such a crisis, he had no choice, but to actually speak with his son.

_Funny_, he thought as he stared with bleary eyes. He hadn't remembered fathering twins. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath. Whatever it was, it was certainly his wife's fault.

"Why didsh'e haft to leafe me," he slurred tearfully, and then shook his fist, again for no apparent reason.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "My mother left because you kept getting drunk and fucking the staff."

Inu no Taishou snorted, nearly inhaling his drink. "pfft, that sno reason. 'N watch yer mouth, boy."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes, father."

His father grinned crookedly and staggered to his feet. He lurched forward, weaving toward the door. If his beloved wouldn't come to him, he would go to his beloved. He spun around-- or perhaps didn't as the room was already spinning it was impossible to tell.

He glared at his young son, a little less forceful since he wasn't sure which Sesshoumaru was the real Sesshoumaru.

"Whens I finds 'er you're getting sishtah."


	32. Dead Fathers Society

****

Title: Dead Fathers Society

****

Genre: Humor

****

Rating: T

Dead Fathers Society

Tsukuyomaru grinned. "I see your wager," he said, plunking his chips on the table. "And I raise."

Jinenji's father sighed, tossed back a cup of sake, and considered wiping the smile of the bat-youkai's face.

"Well?" Tsukuyomaru prodded.

"I got nothing and ya know it," the horse-youkai scowled. "But ya haven't won yet, boy."

"Of course not," Tsukuyomaru said, smug. "I'm sure the mighty Inu-no-taishou can beat a royal flush."

Unfortunately, Inu-no-taishou had other things on his mind. "Shouldn't they be back already?"

Tsukuyomaru sighed. "You know," he mused, twirling a chip between his slender fingers. "For a daiyoukai you're quite paranoid."

Inu-no-taishou huffed, glancing nervously out the window. "I'm not!"

His two companions traded looks, but it was Tsukuyomaru who spoke. "Please. You won't even tell anyone your name."

Inu-no-taishou ignored him, even if he did have a point. "You'd be worried too if your wife and mistress were alone together."

Jinenji's father waved a hand. "Naw. 'sides I have an edge on you boys."

Tsukuyomaru raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"I'm a horse youkai," said Jinenji's father with a waggle of brow. "You figure it out."

"I-see," Tsukuyomaru agreed, dubious, and ignored the horse-youkai's snicker. "I wouldn't be worried either," Tsukuyomaru stated, "but then I wouldn't have a wife and mistress. Furthermore-"

Inu no Taishou uttered a great, longing sigh. "Izayoi does this cute thing with her toes and my beloved is just so dangerous and sexy and I'm-"

"Dead?"

"A two-timing lout?"

Inu-no-Taishou scowled. "Stuck with you two."


	33. Dragonfly

****

Title: Dragonfly

****

Genre: Fluff/intro

****

Rating: K+

****

Word Count: 224

****

Dragonfly

On the eve of battle, Sesshoumaru watched his daughter play with dragonflies. As she stalked them through the reedy grasses, his hand slid to the ever-vigilant Tenseiga at his side.

__

A gift from me to you, my son.

His father died in the final battle of what had been a string of final battles, facing his greatest foe. Tomorrow Sesshoumaru would follow that legacy.

__

Sesshoumaru, why do you seek power?

The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched. _I'm your son._

A back draft of window lifted his hair and flattened the grass around him. His daughter squealed, and then fell over giggling at sight of a three-eyed bull.

"Well, I'll be," Toutousai said, peering down at the little girl. "It's true."

__

Inu-no-Taishou died, but not before bequeathing each of his sons a sword.

Toutousai shrugged. "I suppose it can't be helped," he muttered, almost gleeful, and whipped out a rather wicked pair of pliers. "Open up."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to his tiny daughter as his hand tightened around Tenseiga. Sometimes, he wondered why the wise and powerful Inu-no-Taishou ever thought a sword could replace a father.

His eyes narrowed at the sudden realization weaving into his heart. He understood what his wiser father should have known.

Without a word, he gathered his daughter and strode away, leaving a bewildered Toutousai.

Much later, Toutousai would learn that Sesshoumaru had abandoned all plans for conquest. Choosing, instead, a life of contemplation.

That day, without realizing, Sesshoumaru had surpassed his father.

But more importantly, his child, the Inu no hime, would reach adulthood knowing her father's face.


	34. Amends

****

Title: Amends  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Humor/fluff  
**Pairing:** Blink and you miss it Inu/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/OC  
**Word count:** 258  
**Summary:** A hanyou and daiyoukai walk into a bar, er, café..

****

Amends

Fifteen years is a long time, almost half again his age. Unless one counted the fifty plus years he was sealed to the Goshinboku. Which he didn't. _Well, except…_

There _was_ that one time Sesshoumaru made a passing mention about something called a senior citizen discount and an all you can eat buffet.

_Keh, stupid bastard,_ Inuyasha thought. _Stupid bastard who, after five hundred years, doesn't look a day over twenty. Stupid, fucking bastard who has decided to give up a lifetime of hanyou battery and make amends._

"Keh!" he grunted, startling a passing waitress. "I don't want your stupid lunch."

Raising a steaming teacup to his lips, Sesshoumaru calmly took a sip before gesturing to their empty plates. "I take that to mean you won't be having dessert?"

Hung by his own rope, Inuyasha keh-ed again, just for the sake of keh-ing, and sunk into his corner of the booth, sulking.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his younger, but older looking, brother and coaxed in his best _I-have-your-dead-mother's-image-wrapped-in-chains voice_. "They have ice cream."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, ears twitching beneath his hat. "Don't you have a wife to annoy?"

"My wife is with your wife," Sesshoumaru reminded and took another sip before continuing. "They're undoubtedly conspiring against us."

_Stupid bastard that's always right. _"Keh, I don't want your ice cream, either," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, defeated. "Asshole."

"Chocolate?" Sesshoumaru asked, flagging down their waitress.

"Strawberry," Inuyasha grumbled, glowering beneath the brim of his hat. "And don't forget the sprinkles."


	35. Corners

****

Title: Corners

****

Genre: Humor  
**Rating: **G

****

Corners

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"SAY IT."

"No," Kikyou insisted for the fifteenth time that hour. "I will not."

"C'mon, please?" Kagome pleaded, eyes wide and hands clasped to her chest. "I'll let you have Inuyasha."

Kikyou scowled. "I don't want Inuyasha. I hate him." That she loved him as well was of no matter. "You can have him. Just leave me alone."

"I don't want him either," Kagome replied and made a face. "Ew, no."

"Please," Kikyou huffed, "You've been pining over him for months."

Kagome blushed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She laughed. "I admit I _used_ to like him, but that was before I realized he was in love with someone else."

"Me?"

"Heh, no not exactly," Kagome said with smile. "I mean I'm sure he cares about you, but uh..haven't you seen him hold Tessaiga? The way he cuddles and baby talks to it? He even sleeps with the thing!"

Kikyou raised a brow. "So," she began slowly, "You're saying we've both lost to a sword?"

"Yup," Kagome chirped. "So, are you gonna say it?"

"No."

"C'mon, please."

"NO!"


	36. Sesshoumaru's Plight

****

Title: Sesshoumaru's Plight  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Humor/spam!fic

****

Sesshoumaru's Plight

There once was a daiyoukai who had so many fan girls he didn't know what to do.

He gave them steely glares and, oh, they did swoon.

He ignored them all willingly, but to no avail.

He beat them with his whip, but soon realized they were all manga purist and he was thusly screwed.

They paired him with his brother and the miko from the future, too.

They even paired him with fair Rin, as he fought the urge to sue.

They tried to melt his icy heart, which was located in his pants, you see.

"I'm just nineteen and not ready for marriage!" he cried, hoping they'd believe. "Humans are icky," he went on to explain, "and just because I'm pretty, doesn't mean I'm gay."

"But your father liked humans and took a human mate."

"What was she a sock? Is there something wrong with saying wife?" insisted the daiyoukai, fearing for his life. "Besides, that was my father, whose power I inherited and whose creepy fetishes I left abated."

"You're just cold and jaded!" exclaimed the fan girls, "because your mother made you that way."

"What!" the daiyoukai shouted and readied his claws.

Then Mary Sue appeared before him and he could break no laws.

"My mother is kind and noble," the daiyoukai said. "And rules the west when I'm away. Which is really quite convenient because I'm always rolling in the hay."

"With who!" one fan girl exclaimed. "I bet it's Kagura. That bitch."

"No," screamed another, "I bet it was Izayoi."

"No, no," insisted the daiyoukai, "Kagura's dead and Izayoi gave me herp-"

"Sesshoumaru!" bellowed a voice from the West. "Ignore those fan girls and go to bed."

"Yes, Mother," the daiyoukai called and turned to leave.

The fan girls stood aghast, until one brave soul a Sesshoumaru/Jaken shipper, I believe said, "Oh my God! You're sleeping with your mother!"

"Incest is wrong," chided a Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha shipper in great disgust. "No wonder you're afraid to love."

"I'm not afraid," claimed Sesshoumaru, "for love is nothing I'm above."

"I knew it!" crowed a Sesshoumaru/Rin shipper. "You love Rin, I do believe."

"Rin is a child and clearly not my type and neither is Kagome, so don't believe the hype."

"BUT!" wailed the fan girls, "You said you were in love."

"No," said the daiyoukai with waning patience. "I said I love someone, and that would be my mother for giving birth to someone as wonderful as me."


	37. The Sword of an Honorable Ruler

"Fuck!" Touga slapped his hands together, squishing the flea youkai between his flattened palms. "Why does she have to be so unreasonable?"

"Things didn't go well with Tsuki-hime?" Myouga asked, wobbling drunkenly.

"Of course not! She's leaving me!"

Myouga blinked. "Oh?"

"She found out about Aki."

"Perhaps it's for—"

"And then, Aki found out about Aiko, and now Ryuukossei wants to kill me."

Myouga blinked, not quite following. "Why?"

"Well, I, uh, fucked his daughter—"

"Dragons are overprotective and—"

"—and his wife."

"Ah."

Touga scowled. "And then, his castle burned down."

Myouga sighed, not wanting to know, but still was compelled to ask. "How did that happen?"

"Izayoi threw a lamp at me."

Myouga sighed, ignoring his lord's glare. "At least you were wearing your fire rat robe. "Sire, with all due respect, perhaps it's time you settled down?"

"No!" Touga paled visibly. "I love them all. How could I choose?"

"Ah, ha! You're afraid of commitment!"

"Nonsense, I, Touga fear nothing."

"Then why are you sweating?"

"It's summer."

"You're pale too."

"Blood-loss," Touga replied gruffly, rubbing his chest.

"From what?" Myouga asked, dubiously."

Touga winced at the memory. "Sesshoumaru's mother found out about the twins."


	38. Mire

**Title**: Mire

**Pairing:** Sess-Rin

**Word Count**: 247

**Mire**

_The first day, she convinced herself not to worry…_

"Kagome is a good girl," Asako murmured, peering out the kitchen window into the courtyard. "Such a good girl."

She smiled to herself, if only to hide the nagging worry. Kagome was a good girl, and had never been in an ounce of trouble. Her first teenage rebellion would lead her home by dark.

_The second day, she was too terrified to think…_

She ran to the yard, the well, the street, and then every house in the neighborhood. No one had seen Kagome. Her little girl was gone.

_On the day third, she went to him…_

She had known him since a whim and a flashing blade had bound her to him forever.

"Sesshoumaru-sensei," she began, looking at him as she had countless years ago when he was her world. "I know I'm not your Rin anymore, but…"

"No, you are not."

Asako nodded, and swallowed back the tears in her voice. He hated to see her cry. "My daughter is missing. The police think she's run away, but…" Her eyes implore him. "I don't know what to do."

"Go home," he said, brushing her aside like dust on his sleeve.

She does, because while she's Asako Higurashi in this life, she'll always be his little Rin. And Rin would always obey.

But when Kagome crawls from the well house and sobs in her grandfather's arms, she realizes that her Sesshoumaru-sama would never give her reason to regret.


	39. Self Less

**Title: **Self Less

**Pairing: **Sessmom/Inupapa, Inupapa/Izayoi

**Word Count: **2_00_

**Self Less**

It seemed pointless to name a child who was as transient as the seasons, but his wife was insistent.

She was animated today, happy. Her white hair bouncing against her shoulders as she bounded around the room. He if hadn't know better, he'd have thought the child was hers.

"Izayoi can—"

She scowled at him, fussily stuffing her hands into her billowy sleeves. "Izayoi-chan bestowed the honor on you!"

Sighing in resignation, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in the hollow of her throat.

"This is important, darling." She shivered as his lips began moving against her throat, kissing tiny patterns along her flesh. "Far more important than that sword you have Toutousai slaving over, which, if I may point out, you _named_."

He smiled at that, but felt it nowhere except his lips. "He's a hanyou. Tessaiga will defend him. A name cannot."

"So wise, but so foolish," she murmured. "Names are who we are. Our sense of self. If he has that, he'll never need a sword." She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, and the bound away, just as happy as before. "Come now, darling. We cannot call him Inuyasha forever."


End file.
